Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ was the apparent son of God. Fictional History Early History Jesus was born to parents who were both of royal lineages, one side being the descendants of Moses, while the other was the Kingdom of Land. Because of his membership in the Four Legendary Kingdoms, Jesus was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learn of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. During his adult life, Jesus wielded the Sword of the Rock of the Three Immortal Weapons, and used some of the advanced knowledge held by the Four Kingdoms to perform what people believed to be miracles, leading to him being worshiped like a god. Jesus later inherited the six Pillars from his Moses-descended family, but ultimately chose to give most of the Pillars away; he left two with the families of the Kingdom of Land which would eventually become the Great Houses of Europe, gave three of the remaining Pillars to his brother James, and kept the final Pillar for himself. After his crucifixion, Jesus's body was taken by his brother James and hidden in an ancient salt mine, where the salt crystals would preserve his body. His last Pillar was buried with him. The higher-ups in the Catholic Church, though aware Jesus was an ordinary man due to their long history as the Sun Cult of Amun Ra and an agency for the Kingdom of Land, continued to preach to its followers that Jesus had been the son of God and a messiah for the next two thousand years in order to spread their influence. Towards the late 20th century / early 21st century, Diane Cassidy deduced that Jesus was one of the Five Warriors, who had been prophecised to affect the fate of the six Pillars and Sacred Stones. The Five Greatest Warriors When the Coalition of Minnows began preparing to research the locations of the remaining Pillars and Vertices, Cassidy offered them her assistance by sharing what she knew of the prophecy of the Five Warriors, naming Jesus as the Second Warrior. Though Zoe Kissane was skeptical that Jesus could even be considered a warrior, Wizard pointed out that Jesus had carried a sword and encouraged his followers to do the same. In the next month of the Coalition's period of research, Julius and Lachlan Adamson were able to uncover evidence that suggested that Jesus had been buried with the sixth Pillar, leading the team to realise that they would have to try and find his tomb to retrieve it. Carnivore's own research team led him to believe that the people of Saudi Arabia knew where Jesus's tomb was located. When he questioned Vulture about it, the Saudi spy confirmed that his people had heard whispers of its location. As a result, Carnivore sent, Vulture, Scimitar and Mao Gongli to retrieve the last Pillar for him. Jack West Jr and Lily decided to try and retrieve the Pillar themselves, and with Iolanthe's help they located the mine in the Dead Sea, where Jack infiltrated the tomb containing Jesus's body. Jack found himself unable to look upon the face of Jesus, believing that he was committing an outrageously sacrilegious act and didn't deserve to, before taking the Pillar and resealing the chamber. The Three Secret Cities When Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe was explaining the Three Immortal Weapons to Jack and his team, he noted that Jesus had once carried the Sword of the Rock. Trivia * References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jesus Category:Real-World People Category:The Five Warriors Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Mentioned-Only Characters